Baghouses or bag filters, are devices used to collect dusts, light fly ash, lint and dust in general, as opposed to liquid particulates.
Baghouses typically include a dirty air inlet, a series of dust bags for entrapment of the particulate matter and a dust hopper located beneath the dust bags. Dust accumulates on the dust bags, and over a period of operating time, the dust bags become ineffective in filtering the incoming air. When this occurs, the dust bags must be periodically cleaned in order to remove entrained particulate matter therefrom.
In U.S Pat. No. 3,963,467 to Rolschau, a baghouse is described as having a bag chamber and a dirty air inlet at the top thereof whereby the dirty air is distributed to the upper surfaces of the filter bags. As the dirty air flows downwardly upon the bags, it passes through the bag wall and then travels upwardly in the bag exiting at the top of the collector device. Particulate matter collected at the bag surface is expelled in a back flush cycle whereby an air stream is passed through the interior of the bags causing the particulate matter to be discharged outwardly from the bag so that it subsequently combines with the downward flow of air and is finally passed into the hopper region.
Other types of dust separators are shown by Easton, U.S. Pat. No. 2,799,355; Hirs, et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,330; Parsons, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,814; and Anderson, et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,557.